In the related art, there is a known surgical-manipulator system that employs a master-slave system and with which an electrical surgical manipulator that has two joints at a distal end of an elongate shaft introduced into a body via an endoscope channel is operated by using an operating device that is constituted of a joystick (for example, see Patent Literature 1).